Unexpected Happenings
by m1tt
Summary: Cat acquires a relationship in the making she gets a shock.
1. READ FIRST

I'm not responsible for your childhood death 


	2. relationship

"Hey, Catarina."

"Hey babe, pick up."

"Why aren't you answering my calls?"

"You fucking bitch!"

"Look I'm only trying to show you how much I love you. Why can't you see that?"

After listening to my voicemails, I cringed shoving my phone back into my purse. The thought of Mason thinking we were going out sickened me. Yet his tone; Aggressive, assertive, and demanding. It made me hot, but no way in hell would I date that sociopath. I only wanted us to be friends and nothing but friends.

I sighed, looking out the window of the private jet my father practically thrown me on. His exact words:"Think of this as a vacation away from me". After the fact he had gotten called into my school by the principal briefed him on my fourth fight. Involving a guy, this ended up being his own son. I lashed out breaking his nose and left arm.

Beside the fact I only was suspended for two days, being as my father holds the threatening status as heir of the notorious Russian gang. I was his first born that automatically put me as the next heir of the family business. Not that I would want to. I couldn't I mean you can call me Cat, but my name is Catarina", I fumbled in accented English.

"That's hot", Trixie smirked as she absently licked her lips.

The plane landed within the two hours of Trixie flirting with me, talking about her recent relationships, spreading her legs wider, and the barrage of questions about my sexual experience. Which in fact I had none. I wasn't like other girls. I've feared guys all my life, but I was good at not expressing it. My father hated showing emotion he thought of it as a sign of weakness. Since then he's taught me to do also.

After the dreadful trip through the crowds at the airport, Trixie caught up to me offering me a ride in her pink punch buggy to the institute we'd been enrolled in. Here we were somewhere in Tokyo, Japan. Trixie continued her tortuous flirting on the ride to the school. Sliding her hand along my exposed thigh or copping a feel on my small tits. I endured what I could, trying to remain calm and unfazed.

We pulled into the parking of the school. The buildings were marvelous. They were painted white and blue, their windows were tented concealing its contents providing privacy for its students. We met with the principal mainly know as the dean, since they were training their students for college life. As mentioned to our parents it in fact was an all girls school.

I thanked the heavens silently as Trixie and myself made our way into the locker room to change into our school uniform. Usually I'm against any type of uniform that I'm obligated to wear, but after catching a glimpse at some of the students here my mouth watered. Pulling off my black jean shorts, after slipping out of my hot pink sandals, and tearing off my pink laced tank top I swiped up my towel and soap the raced to the shower. Finding a shower head in one of the far corners I peeled off my black laced bra and kicked off my black thong. Turning the knob warm water sprayed my body.

The water rinsed away the grime of today's sweat from my caramel brown skin. Pouring my pineapple scented liquid soap onto my towel I began lathering every inch of my small framed body. Squeezing out my towel, a pair of slender hands snaked around my waist.

"I thought maybe you could use some extra hands," Trixie whispered as she pinched and thumbed my salmon pink, perky nipples while her other hand attended my swollen clit. As she continued stroking my clit I moaned in intense pleasure. To her delight she made a discovery."Cat! You vixen you've gotten your clit pierced. You know what that means don't ya?"

Panting, I shook my head no. Trixie slid to her knees flicking her tongue across the fat, swollen outer lips of my bald pussy. I shivered almost falling to my knees myself. The pulsating water pelted us as steam gathered. Pausing she spread open my labia. Licking a trail up my womanhood she sucked at my clit, nibbling at it gently.

Digging my nails into her hair I moaned her name, "oh God. Oh God. Ooh fuck. Trixie." I came grinding my mound against her face. She lapped up my juices hungrily. Our eyes locked while she fed on my delectable nectar. She swatted my ass making me jump.

"Ooh Cat, baby, you have no idea how good you taste", Trixie cooed as she kissed a trail up my thigh. I groaned as another orgasm built up. I wanted this. I wanted her and there was no denying it. She stood and our lips grazed as she sauntered over to the shower head next to mine turning on the water.

Trixie smiled, "What? If we stay any longer they'll know something's up."

"Bitch," I murmured cleaning off the soap from my body. My black hair shriveled up into individual ringlets reaching my shoulder. Gathering my stuff, I made a beeline straight back to my assigned locker. Putting away my toiletries, I dried myself off and pulled on my bright pink panties that had kittens scattered all over them. I struggled clipping my pink bra on from the back.

"Here I've got it," a stranger said, huskily. Once my bra was clasped on I spun around and faced a pale ginger. She grinned widely as I studied her body. I fought the urge to pounce her and dry hump her leg.

She was about two inches taller than me, standing proudly in a bright red sheer bra and a matching G-string. Her mammoth sized breast looked devilishly inviting, her ass was nice and plump, her waist was small and her features were sharp. Unlike Trixie her eyes showed a glint of danger in her blue studs. She moved closer pushing me down onto the bench and down on my back.

"You know it's never good to go around so backed up. It's quite painful don't you agree?" the ginger breathed seductively as she snatched my panties off throwing them aside. I moaned in agreement as she cradled my ass and bent to her task. Nibbling at my outer lips of my pussy, I spread my legs wider offering my glistening mound to her.

"Oh what a naughty bitch you are to have a piercing in such a place," she chuckled. Kissing at it did the trick. The knot in my stomach loosened and I came screaming into my hands. Shuddering, trembling, and shaking. Slurping up my mucus she pushed her tongue deep into my sex as far as it would go.

I screamed silently contorting my face in ecstasy. Arching my back, pushing her tongue even further into me I moaned relentlessly. "Yes. Oh shit. I'm s-s-so... Close," I whimpered.

The ginger moved her tongue rhythmically, meeting every thrust of my hips. Crawling up on me her lips puckered. I closed my eyes as our lips met her tongue invaded my mouth, leaving a mixture of my cum and her saliva. Moaning into her mouth. I exploded squirting my liquids onto the bench. Retreating she knelt and hungrily licked every trace of my cum off the bench.

My head swam as she once again climbed on top of me and began to hump my leg. I groaned trying to push her off. Persistent she gripped my hand and held it down over my head. I felt a bulge grow against my leg. Frightened I tried once again to push her off with all might. She didn't budge.

Trixie came behind the ginger and pulled her off me. "Back up freak she's mine!" Trixie growled pushing the girl up against the lockers making her hit them with a thud. Taking this chance I scrambled off the bench pulling on my panties. The ginger sneered and slapped Trixie. She was about to land another blow, but I jumped between the two, shielding Trixie.

The ginger stared at me for what seemed like an hour. Her face softened. I shook nervously with my arms spread apart blocking her from Trixie. Leaning in the ginger took my face into her hands. Closing my eyes once again we shared a long and deep kiss.

Stalking away from us she stepped into the room containing the shower heads. I lowered my hands and slowly climbed into the school uniform Trixie followed suit. There was an awkward silence between us as we walked to the main office. We collected our papers given to us by the old, wrinkled, raisin scented woman with a fifties hair-do. Once we were outside Trixie broke the silence.

Slapping me across my face, I stared at her in disbelief. "You belong to me! Get that through your head," Trixie hollered. I opened my mouth to disagree, but no words surfaced from my mouth. Taking that as an agreement she pulled me by hand as we swerved through the crowd of passing students. I felt a few hands slightly touching my backside as we plowed through everyone.

"Wait Trixie." I called out to her confused of where we were headed. She ignored me staring at a sheet of paper. We ventured through many buildings until she came to a stop in front of an elevator. Planting a kiss on my cheek, Trixie gave me that smile of hers.

"I'm sorry I lost it back there. I just couldn't stand her touching you," Trixie began as we stepped into the elevator. Pulling me into her she wrapped her arms around me. Staring into my eyes she frowned. I raised my eyebrows questioning her. She chuckled then gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"I guess I never planned for this," Trixie said her eyes looking everywhere, but into my eyes.

"For what?" I questioned anxiously for an answer.

Her eyes finally meet mine. "To actually care about you and your well being... What I'm saying is it couldn't be we were still at school right?

Trixie reached into the pocket of her uniform jacket, pulling out two black keys with a heart at the end of them. She slid one of the keys into my hand. "It's the school's dorms. Oh, just letting you know, we have a roommate," Trixie sighed.

I didn't understand what was so bad about that. "In case you're wondering, I had plans to ravish you, but I guess we can hold off till we're alone," Trixie smiled that cocky smile of hers. I laughed smiling back at her. We walked to the end of the hall and Trixie unlocked the door.

Pushing the door open we were frozen in the doorway. The ginger, the girl who ate me out expertly, was there bent over a small, black haired girl on a couch. Grunting as she pistonned into the girl's tiny, pubic covered, snatch. Moaning in unison. Glancing over at me she blew her top. Emptying gallons of white spunk into the girl underneath her.

Watching in horror cum ran onto the sofa and the once flat stomach of the petite Asian girl grew. She resembled a woman who could be about three months pregnant. Withdrawing herself from the girl she staggered off towards Trixie and myself. Her once flaccid cock now happily sprung back to life, standing at a height of a proud nine inches.

My eyes were glued to her throbbing member sprouting where her clit was supposed to be. She stopped a few feet short from us.

"Interesting situation we're in, huh? My name is Lilith. You can call me Lil for short, in case you decided to call my name out," the ginger snickered gently tugging at her rock-hard tool with her eyes trained on me. Her breathing turned arduous as she continuously stroked her growth. Moving to where she was now pressing her comically huge boner against my short dark blue skirt.

Shoving me down onto my knees Lilith smiled down sweetly at me. Trixie lunged at her growling only to be smacked down onto the floor. "Relax I just want to borrow your girlfriend. I won't hurt her," Lilith spoke to Trixie in a demanding tone.

I slowly crawled over to Trixie on my hands and knees. Reaching out to her I was snatched back by my hair. "Now, now, I didn't tell you to move did I?" Lilith asked, jokingly, as she sat on the cum soaked couch dragging me along with her.

Pushing the Asian girl off the couch, Lilith addressed her in Japanese. The girl ascended and locked the door then, gripping Trixie's hair, dragged her over to the couch just a few feet from where I stood. Lil pulled me down onto my knees once again.

"All I want is a simple blowjob. Kapeesh?" Lil grinned down at me. My eyeswere wide in shock.

"I-I can't", I whispered as my eyes grew wider, watching her cock grow another two inches. The head of it resembled a fat mushroom. Amused with my reaction, she nodded.

"First time I'm guessing. Just try your best not to leave teeth marks," Lilith laughed. Trying to ignore her, I craned my neck and licked a trail up from the base of her cock to the tip of her appendage. Lilith cooed with delight. Snaking my hand around it, I squeezed it lightly, making her moan.

Flicking my tongue at the flaring red head of her tool, she groaned throwing her head back. Moving my hair aside, I formed an O with my lips and began to engulf her obscenely thick organ. I gagged once as I felt it reach the back of my throat. All the while Lilith moaned, playing with her breast. Her cock throbbed in my mouth as I bobbed my head.

The room filled with the sounds of slurping and Lilith's animalistic moans in pleasure. "Gawwd... Y-your mouth... So... Warm," Lil moaned. Slithering my tongue around her throbbing member, I pushed onward pass the hilt of my throat. Lilith gripped my hair and force fed me the rest of her cock. I yanked back coughing.

Glaring at her, I barely wheezed. "Are trying to choke me to death?" She looked apologetic. I sighed and resumed my task. Kissing the underside of her sensitive pole, Lil sucked in air, clawing her hands in my hair. Taking hold of her thick length, I took her into my mouth. She moaned even louder, thrusting her hips.

I could feel her swell inside my throat. Sucking and slurping hungrily at Lilith's cock, I submerged two fingers into her unattended cunt. Griping a fistful of hair she ground her hips, pumping her stiff prick in and out my throat, panting. Her bountiful breast jumped, bounced, slapping against one another her red thumb sized nipples moved in circles, hypnotically. Lilith's moans grew in screams of lust. I curled my fingers deep within her velvet depths. She arched her back and curled her toes. Pulling out of my throat with a pop, she came.

I squealed being covered in her hot seed. My hair was smothered with her jizz. Specs of cum stained my uniform jacket. Lilith continued to empty her spunk, dousing me all over my face, barely missing my eyes.

"Open up," Lilith grunted, as even more cum poured onto me. Doing as told I opened my mouth waiting to be fed. As promised, gripping her fleshy member Lilith pumped more streams of her hot white fluids right into my mouth. Quickly cramming her tool into the back of my throat, she groaned as I started swallowing every thick rope of her girl cum. Lilith's organ finally subsided. Pulling herself from my mouth she smiled watching me swallow the last ounce of spunk left in my mouth.

"Such a good girl. Mommy is going to have fun breeding with you," Lilith cackled.

Swaying her hips Lilith and the Asian girl disappeared into the room far off in the dorm. Trixie ran to my aid, kneeling along with me. Still in shock of what just occurred, I remained stiff as Trixie hugged me.

From: Se'lesa

To: Trisha Mulvahill

Sent: Thursday, June 7, 2012 2:26 PM

Subject: Unexpected Happenings

"Hey Catarina"

"Hey babe. Pick up"

"Why aren't you answering my calls"

"You fucking bitch!"

"Look I'm only trying to show you how much I love you why can't you see that".

After listening to my voicemails I cringed shoving my phone back into my purse. The thought of Mason thinking we were going out sickened me, yet his tone. Aggressive, assertive, demanding. It made me hot, but no way in hell would I date that sociopath. I only wanted us to be friends and nothing, but friends only.

I sighed looking out the window of the private jet my father practically thrown me on. His exact words,"Think of this as a vacation away from me". After the fact he gotten called into my school by the principal briefing him up on my fourth fight. Involving a guy, which ended up being his own son. I lashed out braking his nose and left arm.

Beside the fact I only was suspended for two days. Being as my father holds the threatening status as heir of the notorious Russian gang. I was his first born that automatically put me as the next heir of the family business. Not that I would want to. I couldn't I mean you can call me Cat, but my name is Catarina", I fumbled in an accented english.

"That's hot", Trixie smirked as she absently licked her lips.

The plane landed within the two hours of Trixie flirting with me, talking about her recent relationships, spreading her legs wider, and the barrage of questions about my sexual experience. Which in fact I had none. I wasn't like other girls. I've feared guys all my life, but I was good at not expressing it. My father hated showing emotion he thought of it as a sign of weakness. Since then he's taught me to do also.


	3. shock

After the dreadful trip through the crowds at the airport sam caught up to me offering me a ride in her pink punch buggy to the institute we'd been enrolled in. Here we were somewhere in tokyo, Japan. sam continued her tortuous flirting on the ride to the school. Sliding her hand along my exposed thigh or copping a feel on my small tits. I endured what I could trying to remain calm and unfazed.

We pulled into the parking of the school. The buildings were marvelous. They were painted white and blue, their windows were tented concealing its contents providing privacy for its students. We met with the principal mainly know as the dean since they were training their students for college life. As mentioned to our parents it in fact was a all girl school.

I thanked the heavens silently as sam and myself made our way into the locker room to change into our school uniform. Usually I'm against any type of uniform that I'm obligated to wear, but after catching a glimpse at some of the students here my mouth watered. Pulling off my black jean shorts, after slipping out of my hot pink sandals, and tearing off my pink laced tank top I swiped up my towel and soap the raced to the shower. Finding a shower head in one of the far corners I peeled off my black laced bra and kicked off my black thong. Turning the knob warm water sprayed my body.

The water rinsed away the grime of todays sweat from my carmel brown skin. Pouring my pineapple scented, liquid ,soap onto my towel I began lathering every inch of my small framed body. Squeezing out my towel a pair of slender hands snakes around my waist.

"I thought maybe you could use some extra hands", sam whispered as she pinched an thumbed my salmon pink perky nipples while her other hand attended my swollen clit. As she continued stroking my clit I moaned in intense pleasure. To her delight she made a discovery,"Cat! You vixen you've gotten your clit pierced. You know what that means don't ya".

Panting I shook my head no. sam slid to her knees flicking her tongue across the fat, swollen outer lips of my bald pussy. I shivered almost falling to my knees myself. The pulsating water pelted us as steam gathered. Pausing she spread open my labia. Licking a trail up my womanhood she sucked at my clit nibbling at it gently.

Digging my nails into her hair I moaned her name, "oh God.. Oh God.. Ooh fuck.. sam". I came grinding my mound against her face. She lapped up my juices hungrily. Our eyes locked while she fed on my delectable nectar. She swatted my ass making me jump.

"Ooh Cat, baby you have no idea how good you taste", sam cooed as she kissed a trail up my thigh. I groaned as another orgasm built up. I wanted this. I wanted her and there was no denying it. She stood and our lips grazed as she sauntered over to the shower head next to mine turning on the water.

sam smiled, "What? If we stay any longer they'll know something's up".

"Bitch", I murmured cleaning off the soap from my body. My black hair shriveled up into individual ringlets reaching my shoulder. Gathering my stuff I made a beeline straight back to my assigned locker. Putting away my toiletries I dried my self off and pulled on my bright pink panties that had kittens scattered all over them. I struggled clipping my pink bra on from the back.

"Here I've got it", a stranger said huskily. Once my bra was clasped on I spun around. Facing a pale ginger. She grinned widely as I studied her body. I fought the urge to pounce her and dry hump her leg.

She was about two inches taller than me standing proudly in a bright red sheer bra and a matching G-string. Her mammoth sized breast looked devilishly inviting, her ass was nice and plump, her waist was small and her features were sharp. Unlike sam her eyes showed a glint of danger in her blue studs. She moved closer pushing me down onto the bench and down on my back.

"You know it's never good to go around so backed up. It's quite painful don't you agree?", the ginger breathed seductively as she snatched my panties off throwing them aside. I moaned in agreement as she cradled my ass and bent to her task. Nibbling at my outer lips of my pussy. I spread my legs wider offering my glistening mound to her.

"Oh what a naughty bitch you are to have a piercing in such a place.", she chuckled. Kissing at it did the trick. The knot in my stomach loosened and I came screaming into my hands. Shuddering, trembling, and shaking. Slurping up my succus she pushed her tongue deep into my sex as far as it would go.

I screamed silently contorting my face in ecstasy. Arching my back, pushing her tongue even further into me I moaned relentlessly. "Yes.. Oh shit.. I'm s-s-so.. Close..", I whimpered.

The ginger moved her tongue rhythmaticly meeting every thrust of my hips. Crawling up on me her lips puckered. I closed my eyes as our lips met her tongue invaded my mouth leaving an mixture of my cum and her saliva. Moaning into her mouth I exploded squirting my liquids onto the bench. Retreating she knelt and hungrily licked every trace of my cum off the bench.

My head swam as she once again climbed on top of me and began to hump my leg. I groaned trying to push her off. Persistent she gripped my hand and held it down over my head. I felt a bulge grow against my leg. Frightened I tried once again to push her off with all might. She didn't budge.

sam came behind the ginger and pulled her off me. "Back up freak she's mine!", sam growled pushing the girl up against the lockers making her hit them with a thud. Taking this chance I scrambled off the bench pulling on my panties. The ginger sneered and slapped sam. She was about to land another blow, but I jumped between the two shielding sam.

The ginger stared at me for what seemed like an hour. Her face softened. I shook nervously with my arms spread apart blocking her from sam. Leaning in the ginger took my face into her hands. Closing my eyes once again we shared a long and deep kiss.

Stalking away from us she stepped into the room containing the shower heads. I lowered my hands and slowly climbed into the school uniform sam followed suit. There was an awkward silence be tween us as we walked to the main office. We collected our papers given to us by the old, wrinkled, raisin scented woman with a fifties hair-do. Once we were outside sam broke the silence.

Slapping me across my face I stared at her in disbelief. "You belong to me! Get that through your head", sam hollered. I opened my mouth to disagree, but no words surfaced afrom my mouth. Taking that as an agreement she pulled me by hand as we swerved through the crowd of passing students. I felt a few hands slightly touching my backside as we plowed through everyone.

"Wait sam", I called out to her confused of where we were headed. She ignored me staring at a sheet of paper. We ventured through many buildings. Until she came to a stop in front of an elevator. Planting a kiss on my cheek sam gave me that smile of hers.

"I'm sorry I lost it back there. I just couldn't stand her touching you", sam began as we stepped into the elevator. Pulling me into her she wrapped her arms around me. Staring into my eyes she frowned. I raised my eyebrows questioning her. She chuckled then gave me a quick peck on the lips.

"I guess I never planned for this", sam said her eyes looking everywhere, but into my eyes.

"For what?", I questioned anxiously for an answer.

Her eyes finally meet mine. "To actually care about you and your well being.. What I'm saying is it couldn't be we were still at school right?

sam reached into the pocket of her uniform jacket. Pulling out two black keys with a heart at the end of them. She slid one of the keys into my hand. "It's the school's dorms. Oh just letting you know we have a roommate.", sam sighed.

I didn't understand what was so bad about that. "In case your wondering I had plans to ravish you, but I guess we can hold off till we're alone", sam smiled that cocky smile of hers. I laughed smiling back at her. We walked to the end of the hall and sam unlocked the door.

Pushing the door open we were frozen in the doorway. The ginger, the girl who ate me out expertly, was there bent over a small black, haired girl on a couch. Grunting as she pistoned into the girl's tiny, pubic covered snatch. Moaning in unison. Glancing over at me she blew her top. Emptying gallons of white spunk into the girl underneath her.

Watching in horror cum ran onto the sofa and the once flat stomach of the petite Asian girl grew. She resembled an woman who could be about three months pregnant. Withdrawing her self from the girl she staggered off towards sam and my self. her once flaccid cock now happily sprung back to life. Standing at a height of a proud nine inches.

My eyes were glued to her throbbing member sprouting where her clit was supposed to be. She stopped a few feet short from us.

"Interesting situation were in huh? My name is lilly. You can call me Lil for short in case you decided to call my name out", the ginger snickered gently tugging at her rock-hard tool with her eyes trained on me. Her breathing turned arduous as she continuously stroked her growth. Moving to where she was now pressing her comically huge boner against my short dark blue skirt.

Shoving me down onto my knees lilly smiled down sweetly at me. sam lunged at her growling only to be smacked down onto the floor. "Relax I just want to borrow your girlfriend. I won't hurt her", lilly spoke to sam in a demanding tone.

I slowly crawled over to sam on my hands and knees. Reaching out to her I was snatched back by my hair. "Now now I didn't tell you to move did I", lilly asked jokingly as she sat on the cum soaked couch dragging me along with her.

Pushing the Asian girl off the couch lilly addressed her in Japanese. The girl ascended and locked the door then gripping sam's hair dragged her over to the couch just a few feet from where I stood. Lil pulled me down onto my knees once again.

"All I want is a simple blowjob. Kapeesh", Lil grinned down at me. My eyes wide in shock.

"I-I can't", I whispered as my eyes grew wider watching her cock grow another two inches. The head of it resembled a fat mushroom. Amused with my reaction she nodded.

"first time I'm guessing. Just try your best not to leave teeth marks", lilly laughed. Trying to ignore her I craned my neck and licked a trail up from the base of her cock to the tip of her appendage. lilly cooed with delight. Snaking my hand around it I squeezed it lightly making her moan.

Flicking my tongue at the flaring red head of her tool she groaned throwing her head back. Moving my hair aside I formed an O with my lips and began to engulf her obscenely thick organ. I gaged once I felt it reach the back of my throat. All the while lilly moaned playing with her breast. Her cock throbbed in my mouth as I bobbed my head.

The room filled with the sounds of slurping and lilly's animalistic moans in pleasure. "Gawwd.. Y-your mouth.. So.. Warm", Lil moaned. Slithering my tongue around her throbbing member I pushed onward pass the hilt of my throat. lilly gripped my hair and force fed me the rest of her cock. I yanked back coughing.

Glaring at her I barley wheezed,"Are trying to choke me to death". She looked apologetic. I sighed and resumed my task. Kissing the underside of her sensitive pole Lil sucked in air clawing her hands in my hair. Taking hold of her thick length I took her into my mouth. She moaned even louder thrusting her hips.

I could feel her swell inside my throat. Sucking and slurping hungrily at lilly's cock I submerged two fingers into her unattended cunt. Griping a fistful of hair she ground her hips, pumping her stif prick in and out my throat, panting. Her bountiful breast jumped, bounced, slapping against one another her red thumb sized nipples move in circles hypnotically. lilly's moans grew in screams of lust. I curled my fingers deep within her velvet depths. She arched her back and curled her toes. Pulling out of my throat with a pop she came.

I squealed being covered in her hot seed. My hair was smothered with her jizz. Specs of come stained me uniform jacket. lilly continued to empty her spunk dousing me all over my face barley missing my eyes.

"Open up", lilth grunted as even more cum poured onto me. Doing as told I opened my mouth awaiting to be fed. As promised gripping her fleshy member lilly pumped more streams of her hot white fluids right into my mouth. Quickly cramming her tool into the back of my throat she groaned as I started swallowing every thick rope of her girl cum. lilly's organ finally subsided. Pulling herself from my mouth she smiled watching me swallow the last ounce of spunk left in my mouth.

"Such a good girl. Mommy is going to have fun breeding with you", lilly cackled.

Swaying her hips lilly and the Asian girl disappeared into the room far off in the dorm. sam ran to my aid kneeling along with me. Still in shock of what just occurred I remained still as sam hugged me.


End file.
